The present invention relates to a flexible bar reinforced concrete pile and the method of its construction.
The flexible bar reinforced concrete pile according to the present invention represents a steel tube internally holding individual jointless high-strength flexible bars or a plurality of jointless high-strength flexible bars bundled together (hereinafter referred to as a high-strength flexible bar bundle) in the axial direction with the internal space of said steel tube being filled with prepacked concrete or mortar.
The flexible bar reinforced concrete pile can be constructed in the field as described below.
At first, a steel tube is dropped into a dug pit; individual jointless high-strength flexible bars or high-strength flexible bar bundles are then laid in the axial direction of the steel tube; these bars or bar bundles are anchored in a suspended state in a steel tube and then, prepacked concrete or mortar is placed into the tube.